qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsegmidiin Tsengel
The former minister of Road, Transportation and Tourism, Comrade Tsengel has been elected by the People's Congress as new Prime Minister of the Mongolian Khanate in 1992. Comrade Tsengel was born in 1957 in Mogod soum of Bulgan aimag. He is a graduate of Ural Polytechnical University and is a Doctor in Technical Sciences. He speaks Russian, Czech and English and understands some Mandarin. He worked as engineer in Mining and Energy Maintenance Plants and became State Secretary in the Ministry of Infrastructure after serving the Party for almost 15 years. The last 4 years he served as Minister of Road, Transportation and Tourism under several Khans and Prime Ministers. During his entire career he was not liked very much among his peers in the party because he had a reputation for sucking up to his superiors. Not gifted with any other talents Tsengel made it his main strategy for career development. During a party of the Party he said to a friend very loudly (he was drunk a little bit): "The future of Mongolia can only be to suck-up like I do!" The Chairman heard this and became curious to know more about the young man, who had a very unique character not often found in Mongolia. Tsengel became a protégé of the Chairman and quickly became a state secretary. Tsengel has never left Mongolia and he knows the ocean just from fairy tales. Tsengel's opponents describe him as an opportunistic technocrat. His friends describe him the same way. Some foreign political commentators wrote about him: "The lack of a back bone may be is his biggest asset in Mongolian politics. He is possibly the only Mongolian politician who can suck-up to the nobility and the Great Khan and the Communists and the Party at the same time." Indeed Tsengel is known for his political "flexibility". He can change his mind like a 6-year old in a candy-shop and the political direction of Mongolia is a mystery to all Intelligence agencies of the world, most likely because Tsengel has no direction. A constant factor of his policy though is patriotism. He really believes that Mongolia is the greatest Empire of the world, or at least should be. Some people are worried about this schizophrenic behavior and call it a superiority complex mixed with an inferiority complex. Unknown to the public and his people, Tsengel enjoys life. He likes women, fast cars and gambling. He goes hunting with the Great Khan and is actually quite happy about the royal life style in the Communist nation. He once said "Mongolia without Khanate is like Communism without fun." Regardless of his personal affection for the Khanate he always tries to bring Mongolia closer to the Communist ideals, because deep in his heart Tsengel as a technocrat feels the obligation to do his job as good as possible and he knows that without the party he would have been a simple peasant of the Khan. In his spare time he writes a book called "Glamor-Communism - The Mongolian way"